1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system component assembly, and more particularly to an information handling system tool-less daughter card retainer and latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are generally built from a wide variety of components. Selecting components to include within an information handling system helps end users target the capabilities of the information handling system for planned tasks. Typically, an information handling system has a motherboard that couples to a chassis to support communication between information handling system components. A typical motherboard is a printed circuit board (PCB) that has one or more central processing unit (CPU) sockets to accept one or more CPUs for executing instructions. The CPU sockets interface through the motherboard with memory sockets that hold memory for storing information in support of executing instructions, such as DIMM sockets that hold DRAM modules. The motherboard can interface with a variety of other components, such as an embedded controller, a network interface module, a graphics processor and other types of chipset components supported by the motherboard that perform processing functions. Generally, components interface through the motherboard using standardized communications links, such as a PCI or PCIe bus.
In some instances, processing functions are performed by components located off the motherboard, such as components supported by daughtercards. Daughtercards are typically a PCB with function-specific components, such as graphics components or network communication components. Daughtercards generally include an interface that provides communication with the motherboard through the motherboard's communications link, such as a PCI or PCIe bus. For example, PCIe slots are coupled to the motherboard and interfaced with the motherboard PCIe bus so that daughterboards couple with the slots to communicate with other components through the motherboard PCIe bus. By distributing functions to daughterboards, an information handling system provides end users with greater flexibility for the selection of components. For example, a graphics subsystem built on a daughterboard will typically provide more effective graphics processing than the graphics components included with a chipset coupled to a motherboard. As another example, a server adjusts to interface with local area networks and/or storage networks by inserting appropriate PCIe interface cards into PCIe motherboard slots for the desired interfaces.
One difficulty with the use of daughtercards is ensuring that the daughter cards will securely couple to the motherboard with sound electrical interfaces. Secure attachment often involves retainer latches that loosen and tighten to allow insertion and removal of daughtercards. Often such retainer latches are not intuitive or user-friendly so that end users have difficulty interacting with the information handling system to install or remove daughtercards. In some instances, retainer latches interfere with information handling system operations, such as by providing a location through which electromagnetic interference (EMI) can leak.